Table Tennis
doing the Return Challenge]] in a match against Alisha.]] Table Tennis '''is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The basic gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote like a paddle and hitting the ping-pong ball across the table as it comes toward the player. There are two variations of the game, Match and Return Challenge. Match Match involves playing against another player or a computer generated Mii and trying to make the ball bounce twice on the other side of the table in a first-to-six-points match. In order to win, the player must have at least six points and have a two point lead over the opposing player. Table Tennis Term Minidictionary The first computer-generated Mii you will encounter is Cole, with a skill level of 13. The skills of the following opponents multiplies rapidly. If you are able to beat everyone up until the champion, Lucía, you will need to know these tips. If Lucía paddles a ball off of the table, watch as a small sun appears around you. If you succeed to hit it, the next ball Lucía will offer will be very fast, and it will be outlined in red. This is called an ion shot. There is a way to hit this without a sun around you. If you hit an exceptionally strong shot, there will be a sun around Lucía. Hit the ball quickly again and you will get a red-outlined shot. You will find that if you do not succeed in hitting a red-outlined shot from Lucía, you will somersault (roll up in a ball and kiss your Tennis racket) as you fall. But wait! There's still a chance! Tips *The spin of the ball can be altered by changing the angle of which the player hits the ball. *Hold Down 2 on the warning screen and continue on to play an 11 point match, where CPUs hit faster. *After beating Lucía you can hold 1 to play with a hotel slipper (makes a "bup" noise). Lucía Lucía is the champion at ping-pong and is faced at around level 1500. Her skill level in most cases is 1496. Players #Cole #Keiko #Gabriele #Marco #Megan #Steph #Gabi #Eva #Jackie #Andy #Gwen #Midori #Miguel #Luca #Takumi #Hiromi #Tomoko #Jessie #Ian #Shinta #Tatsuaki #Hiroshi #Giovanna #Pablo #Elisa #Fritz #Eddy #Eduardo #Ryan #Alisha #Ursula #Ashley #Nick #Silke #Saburo #Rachel #Sarah #Martin #Emma #Shouta #Hayley #Pierre #Michael #Sakura #Maria #Anna #Susana #Oscar #Daisuke #Fumiko #Haru #Matt #Alex #Naomi #Miyu #Jake #Tyrone #George #Chika #Chris #Shinnosuke #Tommy #Rin #Sandra #Patrick #Barbara '''Pro Class: #Stéphanie #Takashi #Sota #Abby #Misaki #Abe #Marisa #Hiromasa #Emily #Vincenzo #Steve #Holly #David #James #Ai #Yoko #Ren #Mike #Kentaro #Rainer #Victor #Theo #Mia #Shohei #Kathrin #Nelly #Greg #Helen #Julie #Siobhán #Akira #Yoshi Champion: #Lucía Scoring If you win in a 6-point match, this is the skill formula: 6 - 0 = +150 skill 6 - 1 = +125 skill 6 - 2 = +100 skill 6 - 3 = +75 skill 6 - 4 = +50 skill Cheats After you defeat Lucia, press and hold (1) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks using a hotel slipper ("bup" paddle) as your new paddle. using the hotel slipper against Siobhán.]] Press and hold (2) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks an 11-point match, instead of the usual 6 points. Return Challenge Return Challenge has one or more players attempt to return as many ping-pong balls as possible without missing one or hitting it off the table. The trainer is Greg. One return is equal to one point. A can will appear after 10 points and will give you three points if you hit it. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports